Life as a Dumbledore
by Luna Clearwater
Summary: Hermione is really Minerva and albus's daughter and she was kidnapped at the age of 2. When her captors die, She is sent to Hogwarts to life with her real family. Rated T just in case


So here is the real first chapter

Albus and Minerva are in their early 40s, they are not older like in books and movies

A New Family, A New Life

HPOV

Hello my name is Hermione Jean Granger and I'm an orphan. My mother died when I was born and my father had just died a week ago. The worst thing is that I'm only 8 years old.

My father was a well-known Pureblood wizard and my mother was a Half-blood who helped out at Hogwarts which is a school for witches and wizards.

A weird man who had greasy hair came and picked me to the weird platform train thingy. There a tall man who looked like Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall-Dumbledore that were going to take me to Hogwarts to find a wizard family to adopt me.

I walked towards them to see other kids walking towards them calling them 'dad' and 'mom'. They have other kids. What if they don't want me know that they see what they are getting? Their children look way better then I look like.

As I slowly started to walk over to them, I saw one of the sons look at me. I know him from somewhere, but where? I thought to myself

Wait….It can't be. "Apollo is that you?" I said hoping I was not see things.

When he turned, everyone else did also. Man I hate people staring at me.

"Mione…. MIONE! " He said as he ran after me. I ran towards him to where he could catch.

"Apollo I missed you! Are you going to be my teacher again?" I asked him.

He laughed as he threw me into the air. I love it when he does that. The air flowing through my hair.

When he put me down, I was picked up again by some unknown arms. I turned to see a guy that looked just like Apollo but older.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He said

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm 8 years old, who are you?"

The look on his face when I said my name was a look of shock. Why would I shock someone that much. I don't even know this guy.

"Mum is this who I think it is?" He said

"Yes Xander, that is Gracelyn. But before anyone else finds out we need to have a family meeting when we get to Hogwarts ." Mrs. Dumbledore said looking up to her second oldest son.

"My name isn't Gracelyn, it is Hermione." I said with a stump of my foot and a pout.

Mrs. Dumbledore turned to look at me and said "Sweetie when we get on the train I will tell you everything."

So as we all pile onto the weird looking train, She walked me into a carriage looking room and sat me down.

"Sweetie the reason why I called you Gracelyn is because….because you are my youngest child. You were kidnapped when you were two years old. I had just found you when I heard that your kidnappers died. When I heard that I knew that I would get my little girl back. After I lost you I didn't know what to do. Your father and brothers were so mad at themselves that I had to find you. I am sorry that I could find you anytime sooner." She said

She is my MOMMY! How can that be? She has kids that could be my parents.

"How is that? You have kids old enough for me to be their kid." I said a little louder then I should have.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes "Well you see after I had Raeden, I was told I could not have anymore. But a few years later I was sick almost a whole month but I didn't know what it was. I went to St. Mungos(sp) to see what was wrong and they told me that I was pregnant. When your father found out, he was so happy. When you were born, your brothers adored you and your sisters dressed you up like a little doll almost everyday. You were a saver. But after we lost you, we almost lost hope." She said

I just looked at her. Even though I may only be 8 years old, that was a lot to take in. I did the only thing I knew I could. I walked over tomy mommy, got on her lap and cried.

"MOMMY!" I cried or better yet screamed.

"I love you sweetie" She said.

She held me almost during the whole trip. I glad I found my mommy.

So how does it sound? Good?

R&R to find out what happenes next


End file.
